Sonic Attack
by daniellecool007
Summary: This is not a blood ties fan fiction but is very close to it. a world where vampires live among people and help out. Police story of immence danger. R and R please


The week started out stormy most normal people would be in bed but Michael Gray and Danielle Breen had not been normal for a very long time. They were not even what you would consider human. They were vampires, however unlike any you see in the movies. Sure it was true they drank blood but they no longer survived on drinking human blood. A synthetic blood or animal blood is sufficient.

Danielle Breen was like most vampires never aging. She looked only about 17. Her hair was a burnt orange colour, her eyes changing colour with mood but mostly staying a beautiful gold colour. At a distance she would look like any normal human being. But most knew by the way they moved and talked what they were.

Michael gray looked in his 20's his black hair making his skin look paler than it already was. His eyes were the same as Danielle's. The eyes were another give away of most vampires. Both Michael and Danielle wore a type of gray trench coat there only differences being what they wore beneath.

Danielle's and Michaels story of how they became vampires are both sad ones. Danielle was simply turned by a passing vampire that took pity on her still body laying in an alleyway beaten and possibly raped and left for dead. Michaels happened to be stupid young foolishness. He had gotten into a craze in the area where youths let vampires feed on them. However Michael's Sire got carried away one night and drank him almost dry forcing himself to turn Michael. Both Michael and Danielle had not taken to their vampirism lightly.

To the world Vampires had only been around the last 500 years but in reality they had always been there. Now both vampire and human alike lived side by side also working together. Due to vampires been week during the day they mostly worked the night. Doing jobs that needed people to work nights. The most common job in the world was a police officer, Garda or cop depending in what part of the world you lived in. Being in the police force was quite popular among vampires as the strength and speed vampires have is very useful. Keeping the peace was easy now that vampires were around. Danielle and Michael had become partners and had been so for the last 12 years. Though Danielle looked the youngest she was actually many years older in vampire years than Michael though it worked that she looked the youngest as she felt that Michael was a better leader. He had a typical male presence about him which Danielle seemed to find made him very protective of her. She never told him not to be she loved his little worried calls when he thought she was hurt.

This night seemed simple enough stake out the house and get some more leads on the case they were working on. How hard could it be? A Flash of lightening lit up the sky as Danielle looked out the window of their vehicle. _It was sure a horrid night_ _but what better company could you be in on a night like this _Danielle thought momentarily as she glanced at Michael and smirked softly. Just as she did Michael looked straight at her.

'What?.!' He spat feeling uncomfortable that she was looking at him and smirking. Danielle looked away suddenly as she felt embarrassed that he had spotted her looking at him.

'Nothing' she replied quickly. She probably would have blushed at this moment if she had still been human. Michael smirked as he saw he had caught her out on something. He had often found her staring at him and to be honest he was well aware of her reasons. He also felt close to her but like most in the world he liked to keep things professional though he did in his own way like her too. Feeling a little mischievous he decided to press her a little in her guilt.

'Oh come on, there had to be some reason for you looking at me and smirking' He replied as he looked to her intently.

'No… nothing 'she said rising her voice a notch to sound confident. 'You just looked so …. Bored' she smiled at her simple excuse even if it wasn't the truth. Michaels smile faded as the corner of his mouth pulled up a little as he realised he was defeated. She had avoided him again as she always did. He still couldn't figure out how she did that. She seemed so good at lying.

'I guess I was' he said as he glanced out at the horrible night. Danielle's smile faded as she wished she could tell him how she felt really. She was afraid of what he might think. Though he was protective he had never made any advances so she felt he didn't feel the same way. She felt foolish around him as it was and she didn't want to make thinks worse.

Just as they thought the night was about to be quiet a crackle came from the CB radio and a voice spoke.

'We have a 10 – 35 on East Street' said a familiar voice to Danielle and Michael 'all assistance needed'. Michael gave an inquisitive look to Danielle who was now looking at him. They both recognised the call for a major crime alert.

'Definitely' Said Danielle without even Michael having to ask the question. Michael nodded and immediately he started the vehicle and skidded out of their parking space heading toward their destination. As they began nearing their destination not a mile off they came across a road block. They both realised this must be bad. They pulled up to where an officer was standing and Michael lowered the window.

'How bad is it?' He asked as he recognised the male officer as another vampire.

'It's bad!' the officer replied as his face became grim 'its looks almost like a terrorist attack'

'Can we get through we want to help' Michael asked seeing the grim look on the officers face.

'It's still not safe but they are calling for all assistance' He moved then and pulled away the barricade to let their car through. As Michael drove through slowly the officer waved and called 'Good luck!'

Michael pressed more down on the accelerator pushing the car forward more quickly. For a while there seemed no disturbance in the area until a couple of blocks later when they came across fallen buildings and dead bodies all along the road. The smell of blood was now very strong in the air and it made Danielle shiver. Michael must have felt the shiver from her because he looked over at her.

'You sure you want to do this?' there was concern in his eyes that Danielle could see. She smiled and nodded some though not speaking a word. Michael always knew by now that the nod was enough of an answer. He looked back to the road and pressed on wondering what on earth could have done this. There were holes in most of the buildings that still stood. Almost like the buildings had been sliced into. A few blocks more and the eerie silence they had been having for now began to fade as the noise of screaming and sirens could be heard along with another strange noise that sounded high pitched and in bursts. They both soon came across another barricade this time with armed forces on the barricade all wielding M16's. Michael noticed a difference with this group. They weren't vampires.

'Sorry I can't allow you to pass sir' said the armed guard after Michael had lowered the window. Michael was confused on what this was about they were vampires even if there was anything like shooting they would survive. This had to be a lot bigger than a shooter.

'Let us through we can help' Michael replied almost pleading to help out with what ever was going on. 'at least tell us what the trouble actually is?' The man looked around and then nodded as he waved for other personnel to open the barrier.

'Head to the parking place and ill explain' He said as he then stepped back from the car to proceed and walk to where he wanted them to park. Michael moved the car forward toward the parking spot and pulled up near what he could see was a house that had hardly been damaged. .The army were obviously using it as a command centre. 'Please come this way' the army man headed inside the house. Michael and Danielle exited the car and walked into the building after the man and found him inside in what used to be a kitchen. Michael looked to the man as Danielle stood behind Michael. The stood then and stared at them both.

'The situation is this. We have a man with a large tank of a machine. There are cannon's on it that fires a sonic boom of sound waves. He has been knocking down buildings all through this down town area. He demands that he be heard and wants to know why his machine wasn't allowed to be produced. He is very dangerous and not one person can get near the machine' Michael and Danielle looked dumbfounded. This was bad to say the least.

Danielle and Michael had headed back to the car and sat quietly thinking. They needed to help but the men were not letting any personnel through till they had a plan. Suddenly a call came through on the CB radio

'The machine has gotten stuck on East Avenue all available are to attack quickly' Michael perked up suddenly and jumped out the car.

'Come on!' shouted Michael as Danielle was more reluctant to move than Michael. Danielle finally got out of the car and moved quickly with him. Now she was moving she had begun to feel more confident. _For god sake she was a vampire. _She thought. _Nothing could happen to her. _Soon they heard the high piercing noise of the cannon firing on another building. The sound of screams also echoed though the streets. Soon they saw the machine in front of a building with the front of it covered in glass. It was one of the government buildings. Michael looked to Danielle.

'We need to get in there and distract the man in the tank so the police can get in the machine and stop him' Michael said as he moved toward a door he had pointed to. Danielle instantly followed and soon everything seemed quiet as they entered the building. There was only a faint sound of what was happening outside. They could see everything now though. They watched as the machine fired a sonic boom and the almost invisible ripple of sound waves hurtled toward a nearby building and knocked most of the wall causing the building to crumble.

'Come on' said Michael as looked to Danielle seeing her mesmerized by the machine. Danielle had just started to move when the machine turned and Michael and Danielle were face to face with the man in the machine outside the window. Michael saw what was about to happen and screamed to Danielle to move but his shout was too late. The sonic boom erupted from the tank and hurtled toward where they were smashing through the window and striking both of them sending them both flying.

Outside the army and police suddenly overwhelmed the tank. The man was arrested and carried off. The police were all cheering and happy the situation was back under control. They were all cheering when someone saw in the distance some light begin to appear on the horizon and it spurred a thought in the police. Everyone thought it but only one mentioned it.

'Where are the vampires?!' All the police looked to the building where the sonic boom had hit and were in shock. Had they survived?

Michael groaned some as he came round. His head hurt badly but that was good. It meant he was alive. He could feel glass and rubble all around him. The whole building must have fell. For a moment Michael couldn't think straight. He felt dizzy and confused. He remembered what had happened but he knew he should be thinking of something else. He slowly sat up shaking his head to try clear it. His hand moved to his forehead and pulled it back away it covered in blood. Suddenly he realised what he was supposed to remember. _Danielle! _He looked around frantically as he called her name. He was about to start digging anywhere he could think of when he spotted a hand over in the corner just above the rubble. It was limp and Michael ran over quickly and began digging down with his hands. He was soon down to finding he whole body. She was covered in dust from the blood and covered in severe gashes over her body. Michael had soon dug down and was able to lift her up in his arms. He looked down as he held her at her limp body. She was in a bad state. He moved as he lifted her and headed to get out of the rubble and onto the street.

'I need help!' he shouted as he moved toward the men on the street. The men looked blank at him. It was then Michael noticed that daylight was near. They could be out in daylight but it made them weak. Michael began cursing and began pleading even more. 'Please you got to help us if she don't get any sustenance before the sun is fully risen she will die please!!' The police suddenly moved and went to a car and opened the door.

'put her in here' said the officer 'we will get her to county' Michael moved toward the car and gently laid her in the back seat. Michael sat in too so her head lay on his lap. They were soon at the hospital and Michael carried her inside and called for help.

'She is a vampire she needs blood please!' shouted Michael as a trauma team approached with a bed trolley. Michael laid her down and stepped back as they carried her away to a hospital wing.

Some hours later Michael was still sitting in the waiting room. He had heard nothing since early that morning when he brought her in. He could feel the weakness in him due to the daytime hours but he remained awake when he should have been sleeping. He eyes were just beginning to close when a doctor approached.

'Mr Breen?' asked the doctor. Michael perked up and then stood looking at the doctor.

'yes?' replied Michael worry crossing his brow.

'Relax Mr Breen. She is going to be fine. She is sleeping as she should be now and has had plenty of blood. She will probably wake up at sunset and I suggest you get some sleep yourself'. Michael nodded some and then sat down as the doctor walked away.

Michael headed home for the rest of the day and slept. At sunset he headed to the hospital. He was glad she was going to be ok. He was soon in her room and saw her still mildly bruised body lying in the hospital bed. She was still asleep. He walked over holding a bouquet of flowers and a get well card. He looked to her sleeping form and smiled. He was looking at her for about a minute when her eyes began to open.

'Danielle?' Questioned Michael, trying to get her attention. She immediately looked at him and smiled.

'Hi' she was feeling drowsy but that was to be expected.

'How you feeling?' He asked gently as he put down the bouquet and the card.

'Better, be glad to be able to relax at home, feel silly been here' She replied. Michael smiled some. He had a thought in his head.

'Listen I was talking to the doctors, they say that you will be fine to leave the hospital if your staying with someone' It was partly true before Michael had had gone to see her he had visited the doctor to find out when she could leave the hospital. Turned out she could leave tonight.

Danielle sighed some. She didn't want to be a hindrance but it looked like she had no choice.

'Sure I guess I could stay with a friend' Michael smiled some.

'How about with me?' said Michael quickly. Danielle was visibly taken back.

'Are you sure?' She asked. Michael Smiled as he looked down at her softly.

'it would be a pleasure'

A few hours later Danielle headed home with Michael and stayed till she felt stronger.


End file.
